


Soul Patch and Flower Crown

by verushka70



Category: Down To The Bone (2004)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: Bob the RN (Hugh Dillon) from Down To The Bone (with Vera Farmiga).  With flower crown.





	Soul Patch and Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to believe this is the same guy who played Joe Dick! Loved him in this role. <3

Here's a link to my photo manip of Bob: <http://verushka70.dreamwidth.org/file/4856.jpg>

 

I learned that inserting the image in Rich Text or in html-ed img src code works only if you use http:// -- not http _s_ ://

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Effin' image embedding is being a gd PITA.  
> ETA: fixed it!! you can't use https:... only http.  
> ETA2: Not working AGAIN!! Grrrr! Working on it...


End file.
